Dear Draco
by Ms. Loony Lovegood
Summary: Dear Draco, kau tahu? Aku mencintaimu seperti bumi mencintai hujan. Meski selalu basah dengan air mata semesta, bumi akan tetap dan akan selalu mencintainya dengan tulus. If we are meant to be, then we will be. Sincerely 'yours', Hermione Granger / Sekuel "Dear Hermione" / AU, OS / RnR?:)


_Hermione menutupi wajahnya dengan bantal, berusaha keras untuk meredam tangisannya yang sama sekali tak bisa ia tahan. Ia terlambat. Gadis itu benar-benar terlambat menyadari perasaannya terhadap seseorang yang sangat mencintainya selama ini. Ia merasa sangat bodoh telah menyia-nyiakan seseorang yang begitu berarti dalam hidupnya, Draco Malfoy. Tapi, percuma saja menangisi keadaan. Semuanya telah terjadi._

_Surat yang ditulis Draco untuknya justru menyebabkan tangisnya kembali pecah dan meretas keheningan di ruangan kamarnya yang sepi. Ia benar-benar menyesal, sangat menyesal._

_"I love you too, Draco Malfoy."_

_"After all this time?"_

_"Always," Hermione menjawab refleks dan detik itu juga ia terkejut. Suara tersebut dari balik jendela._

_"Draco?"_

●• •●

Harry Potter © J. K. Rowling

**Dear Draco © MsLoonyanna**

[SEKUEL "Dear Hermione"]

.

AU - Muggle World

⇨Oneshot⇦

•••

Sorry for the typos and all mistakes (if I did).

Happy Reading!

.

.

P.S. **I suggest you guys to read "Dear Hermione" first before you read this one. **Ugh, okay, **actually I'm not suggesting, but I'm insisting,** or you won't get the story at all.

Thank you and enjoy

.

.

_"Hm, hi?"_

"Draco?"

_"Ya, ini aku, Herm. Apakah aku mengganggu tidurmu?"_

"Ah, tidak, sama sekali tidak." Hermione tersenyum senang, meski Draco tak dapat melihatnya sama sekali. "Kau sendiri, hm ... I mean, you okay?"

_"I'm okay, I guess."_

"Really? Biasanya kau hanya akan menghubungiku tengah malam seperti ini jika kau tak bisa tidur. Apakah ... apakah itu artinya kau tak bisa tidur?"

Terdengar helaan napas panjang di seberang telepon sebelum akhirnya nada lelah itu berbisik,_ "Yeah, kau bisa bilang begitu."_

"Ada apa?"

_"Entahlah ... mungkin aku hanya lelah, Herm."_

"Kalau begitu, beristirahatlah, Draco. Please, love yours—"

_"No!" _Pemuda platina itu menjawab kelewat cepat sebelum kembali menambahkan dengan nada pelan, _"I think, I just wanna talk to you right now. I ... I miss you, Hermione."_

Hermione merasakan jalaran hangat memenuhi dirinya, sebuah senyuman simpul tak pelak terbit dari bibir ranumnya.

"I miss you too, Draco."

•••

_"Hola, Hermione!"_

"Hola, Draco! Cómo estás?"

Draco terkekeh di seberang sambungan. _"Damn it, girl. Aku hanya iseng mengucapkan itu. I just, err ... I like how it sounds somehow."_

"Well, I can guess that since you were never that good at Spanish since we were still in high school."

Draco sangat yakin jika sekarang Hermione pasti tersenyum lebar. Sangat lebar. Oh, ayolah, gadis itu tahu terlalu banyak mengenai dirinya dan jujur saja, pemuda itu selalu mendapati hatinya menghangat dengan fakta kecil tersebut.

_"You know me so well."_

"Of course I do!" Hermione tertawa lepas.

_"Yeah, you do, because you're the best beyond infinity, Herm."_

Tanpa Draco tahu, di saat yang sama, Hermione tengah berusaha keras untuk menetralkan warna dan suhu wajahnya.

_Long, long, long time ago, how could she never realized that Draco Malfoy was so lovable? Only Merlin knows. _

•••

_"Hari ini ulang tahun Mother, apa kau punya ide untuk sesuatu yang harus kuberikan padanya?"_ Draco mengetukkan jari-jemarinya di atas meja di kamarnya, menunggu suara lembut Hermione mengalun dari sisi seberang.

"Aww, is it her birthday today? You didn't tell me earlier." Hermione mengatakannya dengan wajah cemberut. Ia benar-benar lupa kalau hari ini adalah hari ulang tahun Narcissa, ibu Draco. Bagaimanapun, hubungan keduanya cukup dekat. Setidaknya, sebelum Draco memutuskan untuk menghilang selama setahun penuh.

Hermione membersihkan tenggorokannya sebelum kembali berujar, "Hmm, let me think it first."

_"Hm, okay."_

"How about flowers? Kebanyakan wanita menyukai bunga, kau tahu. Well, tidak semua, tapi hm ... sebagian besar. Dan aku merasa bahwa Narcissa adalah satu di antara tipe itu."

_"Ah, sounds great. But anyway, does it mean that you like flowers too, then?"_

"Exactly. Red rose, if you are curious."

_"Red rose, oh alright," _Draco bergumam pelan, meski Hermione masih dapat mendengarnya. _"Okay, Hermione, I think, I need to go now. Thanks for the suggestion, though. Catch you later!"_

Hermione tertawa lembut. "Okay, big guy!"

•••

"For God's sake, Draco! You're so ... ugh! Unpredictable!"

Dari sambungan telepon, Hermione dapat dengan jelas mendengar gelak tawa renyah Draco dan diam-diam ia memuji betapa memukaunya suara tawa itu di telinganya. Ia tahu jika kedengarannya sangat _cheesy_, tapi setidaknya, memang begitulah menurutnya. Lagi pula, untuk apa dan untuk siapa ia harus berbohong? Tak ada.

_"I was just about to ask if you liked the flowers or not, but now, I can clearly tell that you liked it, hm." _Hermione bersumpah ia dapat merasakan seringaian puas dalam nada bicara Draco.

"Ugh, aku sedikit benci mengakuinya, but yeah ... aku menyukainya." Pipi Hermione memanas sebelum ia cepat-cepat kembali menambahkan, "Terima kasih, Draco."

_"Anything for you, Princess."_

•••

"Draco! Coba tebak aku di mana?" Suara antusias Hermione kontan membuat Draco tersenyum. Hell! Ia bahkan belum mengatakan 'halo' dan meskipun tak dapat melihatnya secara langsung, pemuda itu dengan mudahnya dapat membayangkan ekspresi gadis Granger itu sekarang.

_"Hm, di kamarmu?" _Si pemuda platina tergelak dengan tebakan konyolnya, sementara dengusan sebal terdengar dari seberang sambungan.

"Lucu sekali. Ha-ha."

_"Ayolah, Herm. Kau tahu aku hanya bercanda."_ Kembali sebuah kekehan.

"Ya, ya, whatever you say, ferret!"

_"Damn it! Kau masih mengingat panggilan konyol itu, Herm?"_

"Yep, tentu saja! Memangnya siapa yang bisa lupa dengan 'Musang Melambung'?" Hermione tergelak renyah. Pikirannya kembali bergulir ke peristiwa dua tahun silam, peristiwa yangtak ingin Draco ingat sama sekali.

Hari itu, di saat jam pelajaran Olahraga, Draco remaja tengah melakukan pemanasan lompat tali ketika seekor musang putih secara tiba-tiba muncul dari balik semak-semak lalu kemudian mencakarnya tepat di wajah.

Bukan sesuatu yang menyenangkan bagi Draco, apalagi untuk ia kenang. Namun, karena ini mengenai Hermione, maka mau tak mau, pemuda itu entah mengapa justru tersenyum simpul mendengar celotehan sang gadis yang sudah sejak lama ia cintai itu. Bahkan peristiwa buruk dapat ia ubah menjadi momen yang menyenangkan. Hermione memang keajaiban. Begitulah kira-kira pikiran Draco.

_"Seriously, Herm? After all this time?"_

Hermione tersenyum lebar. "Always, Draco. Always."

_"I don't know since when that word becomes our 'okay', but I do like it, I guess."_

"So do I."

_"I know right."_

"Hm, yeah."

_"Yes. Ah, anyway, where are you, though?" _Draco tiba-tiba teringat percakapan awal mereka.

"Hmm, kau benar-benar tak bisa menebak?" Suara Hermione terdengar sedikit kecewa.

_"Florean Fortescue?"_

"Nope. Our another favorite place. Think it out, Malfoy."

_"Ah, I think I know it now, Miss Granger."_ Draco menyeringai refleks dan Hermione dapat merasakannya dengan cukup baik. _"Taman kota Hogsmeade, hm?"_

Hermione menggigit bibirnya, menahan agar ia tak tersenyum, tetapi bayangan tentang Draco yang masih mengingat tempat-tempat favorit mereka membuatnya menarik garis lengkung bahagia itu pada akhirnya.

"Bagaimana kau tahu?"

_"I'm Mister-Know-it-All, if you forgot." _Draco tertawa nyaring dari sisi sambungan yang lain.

"Ya, ya, ya. Whatever you say, little ferret."

_"Alright, alright, big otter. It seems like that's become your favorite words now." _Draco kembali tertawa sebelum ia berdeham lalu mengatur suaranya lagi. _"Hm, look, I wanna talk to you more than anything, but I really have to go now. I'm so sorry, Herm. Is it okay with you?"_

"Ya, Tuhan, tentu saja, Draco! You don't need my permission, though." Giliran Hermione yang kini tertawa pelan.

_"Hm, I don't know. Just ... I think I had to do that." _Pemuda itu mengangkat bahu, meski Hermione tentu saja tak dapat melihatnya.

"Okay, you better go now, Mr. Blondie. I don't want you to be late to whatever you're planning to go."

_"Actually I don't wanna go, but yeah ..." _Helaan napas kasar terdengar untuk sesaat. _"Okay, just get over it. It's not that important. I will talk you again later, yeah?"_

"Okay."

_"Alright, take care, Herm."_

"You too, Draco." Hermione tersenyum senang, menyimpan ponselnya ke dalam tasnya lalu kemudian menarik keluar sebuah novel bersampul merah muda dengan judul _Dear Emma. _

_It's going to be an amazing day_, batinnya ceria.

•••

Hermione melirik pergelangan tangan kirinya, jam krimsom yang melingkar di sana menunjukkan pukul satu siang. Gadis itu menghela napas sebelum menjatuhkan bukunya ke dalam tas. Ia sudah hampir selesai membaca novel picisan itu sebelum suara perutnya yang seolah berdemo benar-benar mengacaukan pusat konsentrasinya.

Gadis Granger itu bangkit berdiri, mengamati sekeliling dengan mata lelah. Semua orang tampak bersenang-senang hari ini, berkumpul bersama orang terkasih dan melakukan sedikit piknik makan siang. Terlihat begitu menggiurkan.

Hermione sudah lama tak melakukan itu, fakta bahwa kedua orangtuanya merupakan dokter gigi profesional dengan jam terbang tinggi membuat mereka tak memiliki waktu yang cukup banyak untuk melakukan hal-hal menyenangkan bersama.

Lagi pula, ia tak memiliki teman dekat lagi. Setelah memutuskan Ron Weasley, pemuda itu seolah menghindarinya dari apa pun, seakan merasa iritasi bahkan hanya untuk sekadar melihat dan bertegur sapa dengannya. O, ya, di beberapa kesempatan, Hermione terkadang melihatnya secara tak sengaja. Namun, pemuda itu dengan cepat-cepat selalu mengalihkan atensinya, berpura-pura tidak melihatnya. Padahal, Hermione berpikir bahwa mungkin mereka bisa menjadi teman, bukannya 'musuh' yang perlu dihindari sebisa mungkin.

Lalu bagaimana dengan Draco? Ah, pemuda itu. Hermione memang kembali berbicara dengannya sekitar dua minggu belakangan ini. Namun, percayalah, itu tak mengubah apa pun di antara mereka. Draco (yang sudah sebagaimana mestinya), masih menjalin hubungan dengan gadis bermarga Greengrass yang Hermione temui sekitar dua minggu yang lalu pula itu. Ini lebih terlihat seperti kedua sepatu Hermione, tempatnya bertumpu dan berpegang, meninggalkannya hanya dengan bayangan pijakan di belakangnya. Ia kehilangan Ron dan Draco sekaligus di satu waktu yang sama.

Terkadang ia bingung harus bersikap bagaimana terhadap Draco. Maksudku, pemuda itu memang kembali berbicara dengannya, bahkan ia terlampau jujur akan perasaannya yang masih sama seperti dulu kepada Hermione. Namun, dengan statusnya yang kini sebagai tunangan orang lain, haruskah Hermione merasa senang? Entahlah, ia cenderung merasa sedih, bodoh, dan ... merasa bersalah. Ya, meskipun itu bukan sepenuhnya kesalahannya, tapi tetap saja ia adalah seorang perempuan yang pastinya memiliki nurani dan peka terhadap perasaan perempuan lainnya andai saja ia diberi kesempatan untuk berada di posisi mereka, termasuk Astoria Greengrass.

Gadis itu menghela napas suntuk sebelum membawa kakinya menjauh dari area taman kota. Ia tak boleh terlalu banyak berpikir karena ia tak mau menjadi salah satu pasien di rumah sakit mental yang kewarasannya terganggu. Maka dengan itu, ia mencoba tersenyum lebar untuk dirinya sendiri dan memikirkan hal-hal menyenangkan apa yang akan ia lakukan hari ini.

•••

Lonceng di belakang Hermione bergemerincing pelan ketika gadis bersurai cokelat itu masuk ke dalam sebuah bangunan kafe bergaya klasik. Three Broomstick. Kafe favoritnya sepanjang masa. Entah mengapa, meskipun banyak kafe-kafe baru bergaya modern yang akhir-akhir ini bermunculan, tetapi Three Broomstick tampak selalu menjadi pilihannya. Ia sendiri tak tahu apa alasan tepatnya untuk itu; apakah benar-benar karena ia menyukai menu-menunya atau justru karena kenangannya bersama sesosok pemuda pirang di masa lalu?

Hermione membawa tumitnya menuju ke spot favoritnya di tempat itu, yang dekat dengan perpustakaan mini kafe tersebut. Oh, sekarang kalian tahu alasan lainnya mengapa Hermione menyukai Three Broomstick. Selain karena menu-menunya yang selalu terasa fantastis, juga karena fasilitas perpustakaan mini di dalamnya yang membuat Hermione tak pernah merasa jenuh selama berada di sana.

Gadis itu tersenyum senang membayangkan dirinya yang akan menghabiskan waktu-waktu menyenangkannya di kafe tersebut, ditemani dengan menu favoritnya dan juga tenggalam dalam beberapa buku-buku baru yang mungkin baru saja ditata di atas rak. Bagaimanapun, ini sudah sekitar dua minggu sejak kunjungan terakhirnya, kemungkinan adanya beberapa buku-buku baru cukup besar. Namun, langkahnya tiba-tiba terhenti, disusul dengan senyumannya yang perlahan memudar ketika atensinya mendapati sesuatu yang sangat tak ingin dilihatnya untuk saat ini.

Di sana, di sebelah meja favoritnya, sesosok pemuda platina yang sudah sangat ia kenal tengah duduk bersama seorang gadis yang Hermione tahu betul adalah Astoria. Faktanya, ia masih belum lupa dengan perawakan tunangan Draco itu. Atau tepatnya, ia tak bisa lupa.

Hermione tak tahu mengapa tiba-tiba matanya memanas seiring dengan sebuah bunyi retak yang terdengar mengklik di dalam dirinya. Maksudku, oh ayolah, mereka memang sudah bertunangan dan Hermione sangat tahu itu. Lantas, mengapa perasaannya tetap saja sakit seperti ini? Padahal, mereka terlihat hanya duduk dengan normal; hanya berbagi cerita dan tawa, bukannya berbagi ciuman panas yang tentu saja dapat menohok hati. Lalu mengapa ia harus merasa sesakit ini? Mungkin fakta lainnya bahwa Draco sekarang ternyata membawa gadis lain ke tempat favorit mereka selain dirinya membuatnya merasa sedikit ... _tergantikan_.

Hermione buru-buru menyeka air mata yang bahkan baru hendak berdesakan keluar di ujung pelupuknya. Tidak, ia benar-benar harus mencabut ucapannya sebelumnya. Tak ada waktu menyenangkan untuknya hari ini. Benar-benar tak ada. Dengan perasaan hancur, maka gadis itu akhirnya kembali memutar tungkainya menuju pintu keluar sebelum sebuah suara lembut tertangkap indra dengarnya.

"Hermione!" Astoria berteriak ragu-ragu sebelum maniknya kembali ke arah Draco. "Bukankah dia teman SMA-mu itu?"

Draco berbalik dengan cepat dan detik itu juga permata kelabunya bertemu dengan permata cokelat sendu milik Hermione. Gadis itu tersenyum sopan ke arahnya sebelum berlari kecil keluar kafe.

"Hermione ...," Draco bergumam dan hendak bangkit berdiri dan mengejar gadisnya, tetapi sebuah lingkaran kecil di tangannya menahan aksinya. Ia berbalik dengan tatapan marah sebelum akhirnya tatapan itu melembut begitu melihat raut Astoria yang tampak terluka.

"Aku tahu ada sesuatu antara dirimu dengannya yang tepatnya tak benar-benar aku ketahui," Astoria mencicit, menghela napas lalu tersenyum sedih.

"Tapi aku tak peduli apa pun itu, _just ... please stay, Draco. Please stay with me_."

•••

Sudah sekitar tiga hari Hermione mengunci diri di dalam flat-nya dan hanya akan keluar jika ia benar-benar membutuhkan sesuatu, semisal membeli bahan makanan ataupun hal-hal vital lainnya.

Rasa patah hati yang dirasakannya sangatlah dalam. Ada begitu banyak perasaan yang berkecamuk di dalam dadanya: sedih, marah, dan tentunya rasa penyesalan luar biasa. Sejujurnya, ia malu terhadap dirinya sendiri karena seharusnya ia merasa senang jika sahabatnya juga senang, tapi ... mengapa yang terjadi justru sebaliknya?

Jika dihitung, dalam tiga hari belakangan ini, Hermione setidaknya telah mengabaikan sekitar 97 _missedcalls_ dan 29 pesan dari Draco. Kenyataannya, ia sama sekali tak berniat untuk bersikap _bitchy_ terhadap Draco dan hidupnya, _but God! She can't help it! _

Di tengah pikirannya yang ruwet, tiba-tiba saja ponselnya kembali berdering, mungkin yang kedua puluh satu kalinya dalam hari itu. Ia menebak bahwa itu pasti dari Draco. Siapa lagi memangnya? Hermione mengerang, menjambak sedikit rambutnya sebelum mengangkat panggilan itu tanpa benar-benar melihat ID _caller_-nya.

"Kumohon jangan ganggu aku untuk beberapa waktu ke depan! Aku membutuhkan waktu yang cukup untuk meluruhkan seluruh perasaanku terhadapmu, _you little ferret_!" Hermione terengah-engah ketika menyelesaikan gumpalan beban berat yang sedari tiga hari lalu menyumbat dadanya.

"'Mione, ka-kau benar-benar masih punya perasaan terhadapku?"

Hermione mengernyit sebentar sebelum menjauhkan ponselnya dari telinga hanya untuk mendapati bahwa ternyata yang menghubunginya barusan bukanlah Draco. Gadis itu mengutuk dirinya dalam hati, ia sangat-sangat malu.

"Hm, halo? Siapa ini? Maaf, kupikir temanku."

Hening selama beberapa saat, sekitar satu menit penuh berlalu hanya dengan bunyi grasak-grusuk dari seberang sambungan.

Helaan napas berat akhirnya terdengar memenuhi indra dengar Hermionedan bersamaan dengan itu, jantungnya serasa jatuh ke tanah.

"Ini aku, 'Mione. Ron. Ronad Weasley."

•••

Tiga bulan berlalu dengan begitu cepat. Hermione yang menghargai dirinya sebagai seorang 'perempuan' memutuskan untuk tidak mengganggu hubungan Draco dan Astoria dengan perasaan bodohnya yang begitu datang terlambat, meskipun kenyataannya adalah pemuda itu seolah tak menyerah untuk terus menghubunginya dan bahkan sampai datang ke flat-nya berkali-kali.

Hermione bahkan tak tahu dari mana Draco tahu tempat tinggal barunya yang untuk sesaat membuatnya sedikit merasa percuma meninggalkan rumah orangtuanya. Maksudku, ia memang sudah legal untuk hidup sendiri, tetapi ia tetap saja tipe anak rumahan yang selalu ingin dekat dengan orangtuanya.

Gadis Granger itu tengah mengetikkan sesuatu di atas laptopnya ketika sebuah suara dering telepon memenuhi seisi ruangannya.

"Iya, Ron, ada apa?"

"'Mione, kau tak lupa, kan, kalau hari ini kita akan ke butik Madam Malkin untuk fitting?"

Hermione menghela napas, ia sejujurnya lupa dengan janji mereka. "Tidak, tentu saja tidak, Ron," bohongnya.

Maafkan aku.

"Baiklah, kalau begitu bersiap-siaplah, _honey_. Aku akan menjemputmu satu jam lagi. _I love you_."

Tanpa Ron ketahui, di seberang sambungan, Hermione tersenyum kecut mendengar pengakuan cinta sang pemuda Weasley itu. Bagaimanapun, ia sangat tahu jika ia tak akan pernah bisa membalasnya sama tulusnya seperti dulu lagi.

"Aku juga. Sampai jumpa, Ron." Hermione menghela napas lelah setelah sambungan teleponnya berakhir dengan Ronald Weasley, tunangannya.

_Well_, tiga bulan lalu ketika pemuda itu mulai menghubunginya lagi, Hermione tak memiliki pikiran apa pun selain berbaikan dengannya. Kala itu Ron sangat meminta maaf padanya, mengatakan bahwa ia sungguh menyesal telah menjadi seorang pengecut yang selalu menghindarinya. Alasannya karena ia benar-benar tak bisa melupakan Hermione. Tentu saja gadis itu senang dengan fakta bahwa Ron kembali berbicara dengannya, tetapi tidak dengan fakta lain bahwa pemuda itu masih menaruh rasa padanya dan menginginkannya kembali.

Tiga bulan yang lalu sejak pemuda itu datang kembali mengetuk pintu hatinya, berharap Hermione akan membukakannya untuknya, gadis itu justru hanya menyambutnya di ambang pintu tanpa mempersilakannya masuk. Namun, sebulan setelahnya, akhirnya pendiriannya goyah. Ia mulai berusaha untuk menerima Ron kembali dan satu bulan yang lalu, gadis itu akhirnya menerima pinangannya.

Hermione tahu jika pemilik hatinya kini bukanlah Ron lagi, melainkan Draco, sahabat karibnya sejak beberapa tahun silam. Namun, di sisi lain ia sangat sadar akan posisinya yang berpotensi merusak hubungan pemuda Malfoy itu dengan tunangannya yang terlihat sangat baik di matanya. Ya, Astoria terlalu baik untuk disia-siakan menurut Hermione, maka dari itu ia memutuskan untuk ... mundur.

•••

Dua hari sebelum pernikahannya dengan Ron, Hermione akhirnya memutuskan untuk menghubungi Draco. Setidaknya, untuk yang terakhir kalin sebelum ia menjadi Nyonya Weasley. Lagi pula, apa pun yang terjadi, Draco masih sahabatnya, bukan? Dengan itu, ia segera mengambil pulpen dan selembar kertas.

Ya, ia akan melakukan hal yang sama seperti yang Draco lakukan dulu.

•••

Draco duduk gelisah di dalam kamarnya. Sudah tiga bulan lamanya ia kehilangan kontak dengan Hermione dan itu benar-benar membuatnya frustrasi. Gadis itu tak mengganti nomor ponselnya, tetapi juga tak pernah mengangkat teleponnya atau bahkan sekadar membalas ataupun membaca pesannya.

Percayalah, ia berapa kali datang ke flat gadis itu, tetapi sosoknya tak pernah ada di sana ketika ia datang. Maka dari itu, hari ini ia memutuskan sesuatu, memberitahu Hermione sebuah kebenaran yang dirasanya perlu untuk gadis itu ketahui.

Dengan segera Draco menyambar pulpen dan selembar kertas di atas mejanya dan mulai menuliskan surat untuk Hermione, sama seperti apa yang dilakukannya dulu.

•••

Hermione duduk menghadap ke arah meja riasnya. Pantulan wajahnya tampak sangat cantik dan memesona di dalam cermin, begitu pun dengan gaun pengantin yang dikenakannya. Namun, rupanya tidak dengan pancaran matanya yang tampak sendu dan ... kosong.

Hari ini adalah hari pernikahannya dan seharusnya ia senang akan hal itu. Menikah di usia muda adalah impiannya sejak dulu. Mungkin dulu ia berpikir bahwa ia akan menjadi wanita paling bahagia di dunia jika menikahi seorang Ronald Weasley, orang yang begitu dicintainya kala itu. Namun, tidak sekarang ... tidak ketika semua perasaannya telah ia labuhkan kepada Draco Malfoy seorang.

Gadis itu baru akan berdiri dari duduknya sebelum seseorang masuk ke dalam kamarnya, memegang sebuah surat beramplop hijau yang tampak tak asing di mata Hermione.

"Ada surat untuk Anda," ujar Dolores sopan, asisten rumah tangganya yang paling setia. Ya, Hermione memutuskan untuk kembali ke rumah orangtuanya karena ingin melangsungkan resepsi pernikahannya di sana.

"Oh, terima kasih." Hermione tersenyum tipis. "Kau bisa pergi, Dolores."

Kembali duduk, Hermione mulai meneliti surat di tangannya. Satu jam lagi pernikahannya akan dimulai dan ia pikir itu adalah waktu yang cukup banyak untuk membaca sebuah surat, bukan begitu? Lagi pula, kedua orangtuanya telah memberikan satu jam penuh ke depan untuk Hermione melakukan apa saja yang ia inginkan sebelum pernikahannya benar-benar dimulai.

Menikah di usia muda pasti membuat Hermione setidaknya _nervous_ dan membutuhkan waktu sendiri, sebagaimana yang telah mereka bicarakan bersama semalam. Ya, semalam adalah semacam _family time _untuk Hermione serta keluarganya dan hari ini adalah _me time _untuk dirinya sendiri. Oleh karena itu, medua orangtuanya cukup tahu diri untuk tak mengganggu privasi putri semata wayang mereka.

Ketika membuka lipatan surat di tangannya, Hermione terbelalak. Itu surat dari Draco. Dengan tak sabar, ia pun segera membacanya dengan hati yang berdebar-debar menyakitkan.

_Dear Hermione, _

_Rasanya seperti kembali mengulang hal di masa lalu (well, jika beberapa bulan yang lalu memang kau anggap sebagai 'masa lalu')._

_Percayalah, aku bukanlah sosok yang pandai memulai sesuatu, maka begitu pula dengan surat ini. Aku tak tahu bagaimana harus memulainya. Tapi ... biarkan aku mencoba dengan ini. _

_Bagaimana kabarmu, Herm? Kuharap kau baik-baik saja di sana. _

_Kau tahu? Aku selalu bertanya-tanya pada diriku sendiri (bahkan hingga surat ini kutulis) hampir setiap malam sebelum aku beranjak tidur, mengapa kau menghindariku? Mengapa kau seolah ingin lari dariku? Aku sendiri bingung harus menafsirkan sikapmu ini bagaimana; kau mencintaiku atau justru membenciku. _

_Tapi kuharap pilihan pertama adalah jawabanmu karena aku bahkan tak dapat membayangkan diriku dibenci olehmu. _

_Ah, langsung saja ke intinya. Aku takut jika terlalu banyak mengoceh, kau akan bosan membacanya dan berakhir dengan membuang suratku ke dalam tong sampah. Maka dari itu, biarkan aku memulai ini (lagi). _

_Terakhir kali aku melihatmu sekitar tiga bulan lalu, di kafe favorit kita dulu. Aku tak menyangka kau akan ke sana hari itu, sungguh. Kau ingat di pembicaraan terakhir kita ketika aku mengatakan aku harus pergi ke suatu tempat meskipun aku sendiri tak mau pergi dan lebih memilih berbicara denganmu? Well, itu karena Astoria memaksaku, dan kupikir, mengapa tidak? Memang kebetulan ada satu hal penting yang ingin kusampaikan padanya kala itu. Suatu hal yang teramat penting yang sejujurnya juga besar kaitannya dengan dirimu. _

_Hari itu, Astoria mengetahui jika ada sesuatu di antara kita yang mungkin ia lewatkan, tapi pada akhirnya ia memintaku untuk memilihnya, untuk tetap tinggal bersamanya. Tapi kau tahu apa jawabanku? Tidak. _

_Astoria adalah gadis yang baik, dewasa, dan juga pengertian. Hanya saja ia tak benar-benar bisa mengerti satu hal: cinta tak bisa dipaksakan. Dengan seluruh keberanian yang kupunya, aku memilih untuk mengakhiri hubungan kami, mengakhiri pertunangan kami yang nyatanya hanya kujalani setengah hati selama ini. Butuh waktu lama untuk membuatnya 'mengerti' akan hal itu, tapi aku senang ketika dia akhirnya 'benar-benar mengerti'. _

_Kupikir setelah itu aku akan segera mendapat kebahagiaanku, tapi sayangnya tidak. Kau menjauhiku, kau tak menghiraukanku meski harus kukatakan aku berusaha sangat-sangat keras untuk itu. _

_Oh well, aku tak ingin kembali ke masa menyedihkan itu. Jadi sekarang ... aku ingin mengajakmu untuk membuka lembaran baru kita. Bukan sebagai sepasang sahabat semata, tapi lebih dari itu. _

_So, would you like us to start over again, Hermione Granger? _

_Kuharap kau setidaknya bersedia membalas suratku kali ini, karena aku benar-benar putus asa tanpamu, Herm._

_Aku membutuhkanmu sama seperti aku membutuhkan oksigen untuk bertahan hidup. _

_Sincerely yours, _

_Draco Malfoy_

Dan untuk kedua kalinya dalam hidupnya, Hermione kembali menyesali keputusannya. Sangat-sangat menyesal. Bahkan meskipun air matanya mengering karena tangis penyesalan, ia tetap akan merasa menjadi gadis paling bodoh sedunia.

•••

Draco duduk termenung di atas kasurnya. Ia baru saja mendapat sebuah surat beramplop merah hati entah dari siapa. Ia sangat berharap itu balasan dari Hermione, tetapi logikanya, suratnya seharusnya bahkan baru sampai hari ini dan ... ya, ia memutuskan untuk mengirim dua surat sekaligus: satu ditujukan ke flat Hermione dan satunya lagi ke rumah gadis itu.

Dengan rasa penasaran yang amat besar, Draco mulai membuka surat itu. Matanya terbeliak mendapati surat tersebut ternyata benar-benar dari _Hermione-nya._ Itu artinya ... mereka mengirim surat di hari yang sama, itu bukan surat balasannya. Namun, surat yang lain. Tak dapat dimungkiri, jantung Draco benar-benar berdebar kencang ketika atensi fokusnya mulai menjelajahi isi surat tersebut.

_Dear Draco, _

_Bagaimana kabarmu, Draco? Kuharap kau baik-baik saja tanpaku. Aku meminta maaf karena telah mengabaikanmu, karena telah lari darimu. Aku terlalu pengecut dan tak punya nyali untuk menghadapi kenyataan bahwa kau telah memiliki 'seseorang' dan itu bukan diriku. _

_Katakan aku egois, tapi aku benar-benar mencintaimu, Draco. Aku tahu aku salah karena aku sangat terlambat menyadarinya, tapi aku hanya manusia, dan manusia melakukan kesalahan, 'kan?_

_Kau bilang, perasaanmu masih sama seperti yang dulu terhadapku, dan ... harus kuakui, perasaanku pun sama, bahkan sepertinya sudah sangat jauh dari itu._

_Kau tahu? Aku mencintaimu seperti bumi mencintai hujan. Meski selalu basah dengan air mata semesta, bumi akan tetap dan akan selalu mencintai hujan dengan tulus. _

_Karena suka atau tidak, hujan adalah kekuatan sekaligus kelemahan bagi bumi yang tak akan pernah dapat ia tolak meskipun ia sangat ingin, apapun yang terjadi._

_Dan Draco, percayalah, aku tak tahu sejak kapan, tapi kini kau adalah sumber kekuatanku sekaligus kelemahan terbesar untukku._

_Hal itulah yang kadang membuatku bimbang di antara keputusanku; haruskah aku tetap memaksakan perasaanku padamu sementara kau telah memiliki 'seseorang', atau justru haruskah aku mengalah, mundur, dan mencoba melupakan semua hentakan kupu-kupu yang selalu mengitari perutku jika itu mengenai hal-hal yang berhubungan denganmu? Entahlah, Draco. Percayalah, aku bahkan terus berpikir sampai rasanya kepalaku ingin pecah. Dan pada akhirnya, ya ... aku telah memutuskan aku memilih pilihan kedua. _

_Aku meninggalkanmu bukan tanpa alasan, Draco. Aku mencintaimu sama seperti kau mencintaiku, bahkan mungkin kini takarannya lebih besar dari perasaanmu padaku. But I have made my way, I have made my choice._

_Sebagai seorang perempuan, aku mencoba sebisa mungkin untuk menghargai diriku sendiri dan melepasmu. Karena aku tahu, Astoria juga seorang perempuan, sama sepertiku. Mungkin ini terasa sulit di awal, tapi kuharap aku akan terbiasa dengan ini; dengan hidup tanpamu. _

_Aku meninggalkanmu bukan karena aku tak mencintaimu, bukan pula karena aku tak peduli lagi padamu, tapi ... sebaliknya. Aku melakukan ini semua karena aku mencintaimu dan aku peduli padamu, Draco. Aku melakukan ini untuk kebaikan kita, kebaikan dirimu sendiri, dan juga untuk kebaikanku. _

_Aku tak ingin menyakiti hati yang lain dengan perasaan yang kita miliki, Draco. Karena aku tahu, aku terlambat. Dan itu semua salahku. Andai saja aku sadar dan membalas perasaanmu lebih awal, mungkin sekarang kita sedang menghabiskan waktu di Florean Fortescue atau di tempat favorit kita yang lainnya. _

_Dan ... keputusanku sudah bulat. Aku benar-benar harus melupakan perasaanku padamu._

_Saat itu, saat hatiku hancur melihatmu dengan Astoria, saat aku tengah terpuruk dengan rasa patah hati, Ron datang untuk memintaku kembali. Itu pilihan yang cukup sulit, sangat-sangat sulit. Tapi pada akhirnya, aku setuju. Dan Draco ... aku sungguh minta maaf karena mungkin di saat kau membaca surat ini, aku sudah menjadi Mrs. Weasley. Entahlah, aku harus senang atau justru sebaliknya mengingat keinginanku yang selalu ingin menikah muda (dan kau tahu itu). _

_Memang, awalnya Ron menyita seluruh perasaanku, tapi sekarang kau tahu dengan pasti bahwa kaulah pemilik hatiku. Tapi, bagaimanapun, kita telah memilih jalan masing-masing, bukan?_

_Kau memilih Astoria sebagai jalanmu, maka aku pun harus bisa memilih jalanku sendiri. Mungkin mencoba untuk mencintai Ron kembali membutuhkan waktu yang cukup lama, tapi kuharap setidaknya itu dapat membuatku sedikit lebih baik dengan fakta bahwa aku tak akan menjadi pengacau lagi di antara hubunganmu dengan Astoria. _

_You know, Draco? I wish we still talked. I wish we could still be friends. But we both know that isn't possible. I'm back with Ron, and you're with Astoria now, she seems like a good one to me. So the rest of our story, unfortunately, is that we'll never be in each others' lives again._

_And while that makes me terribly sad, it gives me a little peace as well. Because I will always have the memory of you, and I will never be able to forget what you've meant to me._

_I will always, ALWAYS love you._

_I wish you well in your life. You were (and still are) the best thing that I've ever had, so I only hope you get the life you deserve._

_Sincerely 'yours', _

_Hermione Granger _

Draco meremas surat itu lalu beralih ke surai platinanya dan menjambaknya frustrasi. Geraman penyesalan memenuhi sepenjuru ruangan.

Apa yang telah ia lakukan? Mengapa Hermione sama sekali tak mengerti? Mengapa gadis itu selalu saja mengambil keputusan sepihak? Semua pemikiran-pemikiran itu berkecamuk menyakitkan di dalam kepalanya. Netranya basah akan air mata, tetapi ia tak peduli. _Well_, ada saatnya ketika seorang laki-laki juga merasa perlu untuk mengekspresikan dirinya, meskipun itu dengan cara menangis.

Pemuda Malfoy tersebut bangkit berdiri, mengambil mantelnya lalu berjalan tergesa keluar dari kamar. Rumahnya tampak sepi seperti biasa dan mungkin itu karena orangtuanya yang masih sibuk dengan pekerjaan mereka di luar sana.

Seorang asisten rumah tangga sempat menahannya dan menginterogasinya akan ke mana ia pergi dengan keadaan kacau seperti itu, tetapi Draco lebih memilih untuk tak buka mulut sampai akhirnya tungkai kakinya membawa pemuda itu hingga ke depan pintu utama.

Menarik napas dalam-dalam, ia menarik paksa pintu yang tak terkunci tersebut dengan sekali hentakan dan detik itu juga, matanya melebar terkejut seakan dunia telah membohonginya.

Di sana, sesosok gadis yang telah memporak-porandakan isi hatinya berdiri gemetar dengan tubuh mungilnya yang dibalut cantik oleh gaun pengantin elegan berwarna putih. Keadaannya tak beda jauh dari Draco, matanya sembab dan ia tampak ... kacau. Sangat kacau.

Draco masih sibuk dengan berbagai pikiran dan asumsi-asumsinya ketika sebuah suara lembut itu muncul ke permukaan, berbisik dengan tegas, sarat akan permintaan mutlak.

_"Draco, please run away with me."_

**-The End-**

Hi! Hehehe, another cliffhange, but I hope this one cliffhanger is better than the one in** "Dear Hermione"**. Sorry, but I had to do it!

(Idk why but I'm not so sure with this story, maybe when I have enough time, I will revise it again to be more better).

And anyway, it's 4k+ words (almost 5k, so it's about 1k+ words longer than "Dear Hermione"). Hope you guys didn't die of boredom! Lol

Ah, kira-kira mau nebak jawaban Draco apa atas permintaan Hermione?

Aight, thanks for reading. Votes/comments would be really appreciated!

See ya!

P.S. Fic ini sebenarnya sudah ditulis beberapa bulan setelah "Dear Hermione", but baru sempet up ke FFn (maklum, di Telkoms*l, FFn masih kena internet positif, huhuhu).

Kalian bisa baca revisian tulisan saya dari FFn di Wattpad (termasuk **My Blood is Ferret**). Kalau kalian punya akun Wattpad, bisa follow saya di sana:

** MsLoonyanna (Anna Darling) **

Thanks in advance.

.

.

Salam,

**MsLoonyanna **


End file.
